In a flock of birds, leadership, status and authority is established through a pecking order hierarchy. Unfortunately, when birds are raised in a confined area, it is hard and often impossible for a low order bird to escape from higher order birds in such pecking order and as a final result injury and even death of a bird often occurs. To minimize to effectiveness of a beak, it has become a common practice in the poultry business to disable the beak of a bird through the removal of the tip of the beak to reduce the potential use thereof as a weapon when engaging another bird. This disabling practice often occurs when a birds is from one to twenty-one days old. Birds are transported in baskets from a starter cage to a stationary debeaking apparatus of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,814. On arrival at the debeaking apparatus, an operator reaches into the basket and selects a bird for insertion into a head retainer mechanism after which the beak is disabled. On completion of the disabling process, the bird is released into the hand of the operator who thereafter places the bird into a basket for return to a growing cage. On return to the growing cage it is not uncommon for a bird to take from one to two days to fully recover and begin to eat in a manner to gain weight. It is believed that the recovery time in addition to the trauma associated with the debeaking apparatus is compounded by the handling and transportation of the birds to the debeaker apparatus. In an effort to reduce trauma associated with disabling of a beak and associated recovery time, structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,610 has been developed to accurately control the removal or disabling of the beak of a bird such that only a portion of the beak of a bird is removed and structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,731 has been developed such that only the top half of a beak is removed. Currently available debeaker apparatus adequately provide for the disabling of a beak of a bird but unfortunately do not address the trauma associated with transportation and handling of the bird during such debeaking process.